xxxHolic: After the Dream
by DiegoAnime3000
Summary: After the bad ending of xxxHolic. I decided to make my own happy ending. I do my best for DouWata and WataHima. A little mature content. Reviews Please!


It´s been ten years since Doumeki wakes up from that dream. He saw the future without using the egg, he dies and left Watanuki alone forever in that shop. He believes than that dream is enough reason to make the hardest choice of his life. He decided to use the egg before Watanuki sees how Yuko disappears making the one he loved forget his most important person. After this, Doumeki returned to the shop just to see a new building where the shop was. It´s been hard for Doumeki to be the only one who knows the truth but he believe that is what Yuko wanted. Disappear knowing that she leaves Watanuki to his friends care.

Watanuki: I´m so tired.

Doumeki: And I´m hungry.

Watanuki: You can think anything else! I wonder what Himawari cook today?

Doumeki: Kunogi make the dinner?

Watanuki: How many time I have to tell you, that´s not her last name anymore.

Doumeki: But she is the same as always, just like you and me. Just a few differences but still the same.

On the way home, Watanuki remember the promise he made a long time ago. Right after graduation, the three friends promise to each other that they would be together. They bought a house and start living together. Watanuki and Doumeki are not together without Himawari just like Himawari and Watanuki are or cannot be together without Doumeki. When the two arrived and meet Himawari in the entrance waiting for them. Watanuki said the words he always want to said. "I´m back" which was answer with a "Welcome Home". Himawari approached Watanuki and kiss his cheek. No matter how many times that moment repeats he is always truly happy to have a home which means that he always have a place to go. But this moment ends when Himawari approached Doumeki and kiss his cheek too making Watanuki jealous and fight with Doumeki just like the old times. The scene of Watanuki and Doumeki fighting and Himawari laughing never changed but the relation between this beautiful threesome do.

Watanuki: Delicious! This is the best food I ever eat.

Himawari: Thank you, it´s because you are a great teacher, Watanuki-kun.

Watanuki: *Blushing* That´s not truth.

Doumeki: It was okay.

Watanuki: What are you saying! This food was made by my beautiful wife. You should be graceful!

Himawari: You really like it, Doumeki-kun?

Doumeki: Yeah.

Himawari: Thank you.

That night. The threesome goes to their room. They sleep in a big bed for the three. The threesome get to excited sometimes and do what the couples do on the night when they are together on a bed. Doumeki was kissing Watanuki´s shoulder while Himawari rub her large breasts on his face. They took Watanuki´s clothes leaving him on the bed totally naked. "What are you going to do with me?" He said with a cute and red face like an innocent child. "Let´s do this, Doumeki-kun" She said "Let do it" He agree. Doumeki kiss Watanuki neck while Himawari slowly approach and kiss him on the lips. Doumeki look at them and remember the first time he saw Watanuki doing that.

"_Can you just stay here and watch. I want to be the first time of my precious and delicate sunflower." Doumeki agree with a condition. Watanuki have to spend a night alone with him. He may not be the first time of Watanuki but at least he´ll take his own virginity._ _Doumeki sit on a side of the bed while Watanuki unbutton Himawari´s bra and touch her breasts making her moan a little."You have such strong hands, Watanuki-kun" He blushed and slowly took her panties as she covers her eyes in embarrassed. She noticed Doumeki staring at her. "Don´t look me like that, Doumeki-kun!" She said. Watanuki lies on the bed as Himawari sit on him and with her hands she put his hard cock inside her. She murmured his name, looking down at him. He get up and hug her while caresses her hair with his fingers as she started to moan. He make her silent with his lips, the two pressed their foreheads, breathing as she pumped herself up and down against him. "You´re so beautiful, Himawari-chan" She feels how he touches her scars."Even with this…" He nods "Even so" She throws her head back as his hands hold her and his cock pushes in and out of her tight body. _

The next day, Himawari and Doumeki awakes first. Both wakes up on Watanuki´s chest. They didn´t want to leave the moment so they sleep again until Watanuki wakes up. He gets dressed and makes the breakfast while Himawari and Doumeki get dressed and discuss about something very important. "You have to tell him soon." He said. "I´ll do, I can´t hide this forever." The two went to the yard and have their breakfast under a Sakura tree. All Sundays they eat their breakfast under a Sakura tree to relive the old times. But that day something was going to changed. No, something that had changed was going to be reveal. In the middle of the breakfast, Watanuki noticed Himawari looking down really worried about something.

Watanuki: Are you okay, Himawari-chan?

Himawari: Watanuki-kun, I need to tell you something.

Watanuki: What is it?

"I-I´m" She suddenly stops and drops her food as she covers her mouth. Doumeki took her to the bathroom and she puked on the toilet. "Are you okay, Himawari-chan?" He said as she looks at him with concern and walks forward him. "Watanuki-kun. I-I´m Pregnant" He stays in silence like trying to process the words of her wife on his head. A few second later.

Watanuki: Eh? Eh! Who is the father? *Doumeki punch him on the head*

Doumeki: Who else moron. You told me what you´ll kill me if I ever touch her.

Watanuki: Right… Since when?

Himawari: Three days ago I started to feel dizzy and puked often so I went to the doctor and they told me I´m pregnant.

Watanuki: This is… Incredible!

Himawari: Eh! You aren´t mad?

Watanuki: How could I ever be mad? I´m going to have a baby with the woman I loved. I´m the luckiest man in the world.

Doumeki: Talking about lucky. What are we going to do?

Watanuki: What do you mean?

Doumeki: Remember about Himawari condition. What if something happens to that baby while he is inside her?

Watanuki: You´re right. *He stays in silence a few minutes.* I have an idea but it´s going to take you so much work Doumeki.

Doumeki: What do I have to do?

Watanuki: When you are with Himawari, her bad luck disappears so you have to stay with Himawari always until the baby born.

Himawari: Always?

Watanuki: Although is painful for me to say every day and every moment for nine months.

Doumeki: And what about you?

Watanuki: I´m going to cover you on the job.

Doumeki: Are you sure you can do this?

Watanuki: I´m going to do anything I can. No, anything that is necessary to make my baby burn safe.

As they agree. Doumeki stay with Himawari all time. He wasn´t expecting something like that. Now that Watanuki and Himawari were going to have a baby, he understands how Himawari feels before, when she couldn´t be with Watanuki even if she loves him. They love each other but something keeps them apart. But he doesn´t care about that, he lives an entire life with Watanuki on the shop without Himawari. Even if that was just a dream is still the same and even now he can be with his beloved idiot. He thinks that Himawari deserve an entire life with Watanuki but even so they would never push away Doumeki from their lives. Five months later.

Watanuki: How are you feeling, Himawari-chan?

Himawari: I´m okay.

Watanuki: How are you feeling, Doumeki?

Doumeki: I´m fine, thanks for asking.

Watanuki: Are you sure you are all right? It must be a little annoying to stay with someone all the time even if we are talking about a beautiful woman like Himawari.

Himawari: Aw, you are so kind, Watanuki-kun.

Watanuki: "She is so beautiful!"

Doumeki: It´s not bad at all. "I wouldn´t mind if it´s you"

Watanuki: But don´t worry about anything. I had a dream last night.

Doumeki: What kind of dream?

Watanuki: A premonitory dream.

Doumeki: And what you saw?

Watanuki: I saw you, me and Himawari after the baby born. You told me that all we do worth it.

Himawari: So you are saying that…?

Watanuki: *Nods* Yes, this baby will born healthy if he continue with this, just a few months more.

Himawari: I´m glad it´ll born safely.

Watanuki: I´m glad too. *He caress his wife´s belly and hugs her softly* I can´t wait until this baby comes. Doumeki…

Doumeki: Yes?

Watanuki: Thank you. I really appreciate this.

A silence.

Doumeki: You´re going to owe me so much after this.

Watanuki: What! I´m trying to smile at you! Why you have to ruin the moment?

Himawari: Ah, ah, ah, Watanuki-kun. No fight in front the baby.

The time went flying. One day Doumeki was on the sofa with Himawari and then he was holding Himawari´s hand while she suffered through labor. With each contraction, she would squeeze his hand hard enough that he knew it was going to leave a bruise, if she didn't break it first. The doctor walked in.

Doctor: Are you ready for this, Himawari-san?

Himawari: I´ve been waiting for this so much time. I´m ready.

Doumeki: Where is that moron?

Himawari: I´m sure he´s on the way.

While she was pushing she was pressing hard Doumeki´s hand but he knows that the pain he feels on his hand is nothing compared to Himawari´s pain. "Dammit, I need to get hurry!" Said Watanuki while he´s running to the hospital. When he enters to the room the first sound he listen is the scream of his baby who had just born when he entered. The baby was crying while he just stay there watching his wife softly hug her baby. "Congratulations moron, it´s a girl." Doumeki said while he grabs Watanuki´s shoulder. He approaches to the baby and Himawari slowly give it to his father.

Watanuki: She´s so beautiful. It´s perfect.

Himawari: How do we call her?

Watanuki: Hana… Like a little flower. Our little Hana.

Five years later

Watanuki: It´s been so long.

Doumeki: 15 years since we´ve been here.

Himawari: The place where we meet.

The three friends stand in front the Juuji academy remembering the school days. While Himawari was telling Hana about her days at school, one student calls Watanuki´s attention, a 16 years old kid with glasses who went running so excited talking himself about Kyoto.

Watanuki: That boy.

Doumeki: What´s with him?

Watanuki: That boy, It´s reminds me to… me.

Doumeki: What are you talking about?

Watanuki: He´s going to meet someone who will change his life completely.

Doumeki: What?

Watanuki: Nevermind. That´s going to be his own experience about Hitsuzen. Talking about Hitsuzen, I still have the feeling like if I was forgetting something.

Doumeki: Even if you forget something it´s shouldn´t be so important, you still have what you wanted right? A normal life and a family.

Watanuki: Yeah, it´s been so long since I saw an ayakashi.

Hana: So this is your school mommy?

Himawari: That´s right. Here I meet your father and your uncle.

Watanuki: And someday she´s going to study here.

Doumeki: Why here?

Watanuki: The true its. I have another dream. I saw Hana at this school, she has a great future ahead and someone who is waiting to met her.

Doumeki: Do you think she can hold this.

Watanuki: She´s going to met someone who will take care of her, just like you and me. After all these years you are still taking care of me. I´ll always be in your debt.

Doumeki: Yep, Always.

Watanuki: Doumeki…

Doumeki: Yes?

Watanuki: Thank you… I´m glad I meet you.

THE END


End file.
